


Comfy

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Short Stories and Prompt Prompts [69]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 06:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18654781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Prompt: “I don’t wanna get up– you’re comfy.”Character: Isaac LaheyWarning: N/A





	Comfy

“I have to drive you home…your mum will freak.” Isaac makes a move to get up, but you tighten your arms around him and whine about the possibility of your comfortable position being disturbed.

“I don’t wanna get up– you’re comfy.” 

“I guess that leaves me with only one option.” You were naive to believe that Isaac meant that he’d have to stay there with you curled up on his lap, ready to fall asleep. 

“Isaac!” You screeched out in shock as he lifted you up with ease, damn werewolf strength, and proceeded to pick up your bag and shoes as he walked outside to his car. You hated werewolves. Hated them. How they could carry people and still bend down to pick up other things without even struggling…It wasn’t fair, it also meant that you couldn’t force Isaac to stay anywhere because he could just lift you and move you. 

“Your mum will kill me if I don’t get you back by midnight…and as much as I love you i’d rather not have to fight your mum.” 

“Ugh…fine…” You let him sit you down in the passenger side of the car, arms crossed. 

“Thank you for being  _oh so_ understanding.” He drawls, but presses a kiss to your cheek anyway as he pulls away to move around to the driver’s side of the car. 

You find yourself smiling despite yourself. Disrupter of your peace, sure, but you could never be angry at him for long.


End file.
